The Perfect Blend
by welliegirl16
Summary: AU A little competition is always healthy, right? As Sunset Teas opens its doors, the owner of Founder's coffee finds much more to hold his attention than hot beverages. SessRin Inukag MirSan (cover Image coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome To my new Fic! **_

_**I have been away from the fandom for far to long and I'm excited to get back to it. :) This story was actually inspired by another Fanfic writer by the name of Forthright (If you're familiar at all with Inuyasha fanfics you're probably familiar with her work) and her story titled Froth. It's by far my favorite Inuyasha AU and this is a continuation of that story, written with full permission from Forthright. If you haven't read Froth yet (something I HIGHLY recommend you do as it's a lovely, well-written story) you should still be able to follow this story, but you might miss a few references or nuances that you wouldn't otherwise. That being said, here is the link to Froth: **_

www dot fanfiction dot net/s/4943051/1/Froth

_**J**__**ust remove the spaces and replace the "dot" with an actual period.**_ _**If that doesn't work, simply search for Forthright on this site and it'll be listed under her author profile. **_

_**As always Inuyasha is the brainchild of Rumiko Takahashi and Froth is the creation of the author Forthright. Neither of which belong to me though I am very grateful for the opportunity to play with both.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**The Perfect Blend**

Ch 1 The Right Foot

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and town Founder, was…displeased with the sight before him.

The tall glass building in front of him wasn't what caused his ire, it was the line going out the front doors of said building. That and the entirely too smug grin of the Wolf clan leader at his side.

"We had an agreement, Takeo" Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled softly with a suppressed growl.

"Indeed we did," The Old wolf replied, "I remember the wording clearly. No direct competition. Which is why it's a good thing that this is a _Tea_ shop."

"_Founder's _sells Tea."

The Wolf snorted

"No, you sell coffee. You have one measly offering of Green tea on your menu that, if we're being honest, barely qualifies as such. _They_, however, make tea that tastes like it was brewed in nirvana."

Sesshoumaru was honest enough with himself to privately agree with the harsh assessment of his tea. After centuries of drinking the stuff exclusively, he had gotten rather bored of it and so did not offer it extensively in his business. Still…

"It is run by Mikos"

"Not just any Mikos," the wolf's grin went from smug to lecherous, "_Pretty_ Mikos. Some are fairly powerful too."

The InuYoukai turned his head to level a raised eyebrow at the male next to him. Takeo shrugged off the nonverbal reprimand and continued.

"They're mostly apprentices, though a few are fully trained. If it helps, the whole lot of them are under the supervision of the Miko Kaede so we shouldn't have any problems."

Some of the tension went out of his shoulders at that revelation. High Priestess Kaede, and her family before her, had been instrumental in helping to carry out his father's plan to save the dwindling Youkai population, by integrating them into human society. They had a strict policy of inclusion that they enforced with all the Holy men and women they taught.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to make a comment about problems with Mikos, but was stopped by the floral scent that the breeze brought to his nose. One of the doors of the Tea Shop had opened to reveal a petite, dark haired Miko who seemed to be making her way towards the pair. Immediately, his instincts went on high alert and his senses sharpened in response. The urge to lightly growl made itself known and Sesshoumaru had to work surprisingly hard to suppress it. Thinking there might be a threat nearby, he reached out with his Youki to find what his more primal self had fixated on so intently. He was surprised to find his attention directed at the girl. Holy energy flowed around her in a lazy calm manner that told all who could sense it, the girl was not a threat.

For the Moment.

Sesshoumaru's already heightened instincts tensed further as she approached. The sheer amount of power that she unconsciously emanated would have made a lesser Youkai run screaming. However, her aura remained calm as she advanced and he could feel his instincts quiet somewhat at her obvious effort to appear non-threatening. Extending her hands out to the Lords, she presented two to-go cups with the shop's logo, _Sunset Teas, _on the front. After handing them over to the surprised recipients she bent fully in half to offer a bow of deep respect.

"The Lady Kaede sends these with her compliments and offers our gratitude for allowing us to open the shop" the girl said with a large smile that was seen when she straightened.

Takeo's smug look was back and Sesshoumaru's lips twitched downward. The hand that landed on his shoulder was very nearly removed from its owner, but of course the Lord of the Western lands would never react on impulse. Sensing he had perhaps pushed his liberties with the Western Lord too far, Takeo let out a sigh and patted the dog's shoulder before letting the limb drop.

"Tell the Lady Keade that her gratitude is unnecessary. She is offering a valuable service to both youkai and human alike with her remedies and I, for one, am glad that she chose to do so in my territory"

Before Sesshoumaru could object to that statement, the Miko beat him to it.

"Forgive me Lord Takeo, But I believe the location is considered neutral territory between the Dog and Wolf clans." The little Miko stated sweetly, "I know you championed our cause before the town council, and we are grateful for your help, but having our establishment be neutral in Youkai conflicts is critical to our mission here."

"What mission, exactly, are you trying to fulfill?" Sesshoumaru asked just short of a demand, a bottled growl still threatening his lips

The girl's smile went from polite to blinding as she turned to fully face him.

"To heal all that require healing, both Youkai and Human, and anything in between" she stated simply before adding, "Now please forgive me, but I must be getting back. As you can see, we're quite busy."

She bowed again and as she hurried away, the InuYoukai inhaled discreetly at the cup in his hand. Surprised at what he found he took a tentative sip and then a deeper draw as the complex flavors danced across his sensitive palate.

"Interesting"

"I told you it was heavenly," the wolf said smugly before taking a long draw from his own cup

"Not the tea," Sesshoumaru replied looking at the glass doors the audacious little Miko had disappeared through, "The girl."

"Eh? You mean little Rin?" Takeo asked, "What about her?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to look smug as he turned to leave

"Keade's scent is not on these cups. She did not send them. They are from the girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi and this story is a continuation of the fic Froth by the incredibly talented author Forthright. Check out her story at www dot fanfiction dot net/s/4943051/1/Froth

Chapter 2

The bell on _Founder's _door gave a cheery tinkle as Sesshoumaru walked in. At this time of day, the place was full to bursting with bleary-eyed university students needing their morning dose of caffeine to wake them up before their first class. However, the packed crowd parted itself immediately and without command before the great DaiYoukai as he made his way to his office. The sounds and smells of quality coffee being made and poured, calmed his agitation some and his swirling Youki settled quickly upon entering the shop.

Unfortunately, one of the downsides to having employees sensitive to such energies meant that his momentary lapse of control did not go unnoticed. A pair of white dog ears swiveled in his direction and the distinct sound of a discreet sniff informed Sesshoumaru that his brother's attention had turned to him.

Silently entering his office sanctuary, he carefully placed the cup from _Sunset Teas_ down on the precise center of his desk. He then removed his jacket, taking care to hang it up properly in its place on the coat rack, before sitting directly in front of the inoffensive beverage and staring at it, waiting.

Outside his door he could clearly hear his employees speculating on his unexpected arrival. His superior sense of hearing making it as if there wasn't a solid oak door and a busy café full of people between them.

"How the hell would I know what's bothering him?" Inuyasha's brash voice demanded

"Well it has to be something big to have _visibly_ disturbed our stoic Employer," Miroku insisted, "Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Sesshoumaru's lips threatened to pull into a small grin at that. His brother would have done so without the man's invitation, but it seemed his welfare was of concern to everyone. He felt oddly touched by that.

The solid door opened to admit his brother before said male plopped unceremoniously in the chair across from him.

"Ok, I'm here. The door's closed and Shippo's shift don't start for another 30 minutes. Start talkin'"

The Hanyou's gruff tone and demeanor didn't fool his elder brother for a moment.

"Nothing is wrong Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he reached for the papers in front of him "go back to work."

"Yeah I'm not buying it. What happened?" Inuyasha suddenly smirked, "Got your tail in a twist again?"

The instant retaliatory glare and heightened aura did nothing to wipe the grin from his brother's face.

"You swore never to speak of that," he growled lowly

"No, _you _informed_ me_ we wouldn't speak of it. I never agreed to keep my trap shut" Sesshoumaru's dog-eared Beta pushed further by leaning back in his seat and putting his feet up on the sturdy mahogany desk.

A subsonic growl accompanied Sesshoumaru's glare this time and Inuyasha's ears instinctively flattened in submission. The Hanyou's smirk fell into a frown.

"I hate it when you do that" he grumbled and dropped his feet to the floor. The sound stopped and Sesshoumaru saw the instant his brother clocked the cup on his desk. The dog eared male picked it up and examined it.

"They've opened their doors huh?" he asked without taking his eyes from the bright logo.

Sesshoumaru's attention immediately snapped to his brother.

"You knew about this?" he demanded

Inuyasha shrugged and put the cup back

"Well yeah, 'course I did. They couldn't have gotten a license from the city without council approval and with you gone,_ I_ had to go vote on it in your place." He glared at the Elder Inu, "Thanks for that by the way. You know how much I hate those things"

"Did you vote in their favor?" Sesshoumaru ignored the commonly heard complaint to focus on the more important issue. His Beta yawned and stretched in boredom

"Didn't see any reason not to. It's not like they're competition or anything."

"They sell _tea_."

"So what?"

"_We_ sell tea"

Inuyasha snorted

"If you're referring to that weak-assed, green colored powder we mix in hot water before charging people a buck and a half for it then, sure, we sell tea." The younger male straightened in his seat and really looked at his brother, "What's your problem with them? I mean, I know it's run by Miko's and you don't exactly have a great history with those, but it was Kaede-baaba. I didn't think you'd care if it was her."

Sesshoumaru's expression actually looked slightly pinched. He didn't have a problem with the Elder Priestess per say but the idea of an entire building filled with beings that had a history of systematically killing his kind within half a mile of his territory made him uneasy.

"Did you even look at their business plan before voting?" He asked somewhat perturbed by the idea that he _might_ be acting on old prejudices.

"No, I just sign anything they put in front of me" Inuyasha sarcastically growled, "Of course I looked it over! It met every single one of your ridiculously anal requirements and then some. I even brought your damn list with me to make sure!"

"Hn"

"Sess what is this really about? I mean you can't be worried about the competition. So what if they sell tea? It's more of a community healing clinic with all the herbal remedies those Mikos hand out. I figured you'd be all for that. 'Specially considering the 'interspecies cooperation and integration' crap you're constantly spouting about at those fancy dinner parties you go to. So, what's up?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk before steepling his fingers under his nose.

"I felt…uneasy when I stood before the Miko's establishment." He hesitantly confessed

"Well you would, wouldn't you? I mean that's a lot of reiki…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"My beast reacted to something there." _Or some__**one**_ he thought silently

Inuyasha's causal manner dropped instantly and he sat up fully in his chair, his eyes and ears both fixed toward his brother.

"You think they're going to be trouble?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated. He did not want to bring trouble where there was none, but he had never before ignored his instincts and they were screaming at him now.

"I do not know." He finally said, "but the situation bears further scrutiny"

Inuyasha nodded once but before he could reply, a polite knock on the door caused them both to fall silent. The door opened to reveal the apologetic face of Miroku.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but a large group of first year students just came in," he said bowing slightly to his employer, "We're packed to the rafters out there and could use some help."

Inuyasha looked at his brother just long enough to see him nod his dismissal. Turning to Miroku he got up and followed his best friend to go take care of the crowd.

"You'd think after being here for years you'd know how to deal with a few extra customers…"

Inuyasha's light jeering faded into the cacophony that was only now making itself known to his senses. He shook his head. Only a century ago he would never have been caught so unaware of his surroundings. Now…his mind turned back to the problem of the Miko tea shop. Trying to figure out what exactly had riled his beast so, he never heard his brother quietly slip out after the rush.

If only he had been paying attention.


	3. CH 3 Careful When Hot

_**Hello all! I'll keep this short since I've kept you waiting long enough. If you've read my other story Memories of Rin, then you know that I don't abandon my fics. I can't (OCD is funny like that). So while there may be some longish breaks between updates, never fear. I won't stop until the story is finished. That being said I should be able to update more frequently now that school has started and I don't have a bunch of Little ones underfoot all day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is the property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi and this story is a continuation of the fic Froth by the incredibly talented author Forthright. Check out her story at www dot fanfiction dot net/s/4943051/1/Froth

**The Perfect Blend**

Chapter 3

**Careful when Hot**

Inuyasha had never been one to sit and stew about something once a problem had been brought to his attention. He was more of an action kind of guy. So, when his normally emotionally stoic brother admitted to being disturbed…It meant something. Something big. And if it was big enough to disturb a DaiYoukai then it was something to be worried about.

Inuyasha didn't like being worried.

The door to _Sunset Teas_ didn't make a sound when he opened them and he was grateful for the lack of bells or other announcements of his arrival. Not only did the damn things irritate his sensitive hearing, but the stealth it offered in the crowd was appreciated as well. Unfortunately, he didn't think about the fact that his elevated Youki would announce his presence far better than a simple door chime, in an establishment full of Mikos.

"Hello there!"

The bright chipper voice coming from behind, startled the Hanyou as did the powerful Miko aura he hadn't noticed approaching (the place was full of them and they were everywhere). His instincts kicked in and before he could think about what he was doing, he whirled around while dropping into a crouch to perform a leg sweep on the person behind him.

"oof!"

The sound of a person hitting the ground echoed through the shop and several gasps of surprise could be clearly heard. Inuyasha fluidly rose to his feet and stared at the pretty blue eyes that looked up in shock at him from the ground. Guilt and regret flooded his conscious at his overreaction and as he quickly looked around at the shocked faces of the other customers, embarrassment was added to the mix. Not exactly one for dealing well with that particular mix of emotions the Hanyou turned to the source of them.

"I…uh…that is….What'd'ya do that for, huh!?" he shouted at the Miko on the ground, "Everyone knows you shouldn't sneak up on a Youkai! What're you, dumb or something?"

The Miko in question was not particularly adept at hiding her emotions and Inuyasha watched in fascination as the Shock of her fall quickly morphed into hurt, then anger, then Fury at his words.

"Sneak up on you?" the Miko's blue eyes flashed brightly and her aura pulsed with barely restrained anger as she slowly got to her feet, "I pulsed my Aura to get your attention and then said 'Hello'. How exactly is that sneaking?"

"Well…" Inuyasha was loath to admit he hadn't been paying attention so huffed, "You should have tried harder…"

"WHAT!?" the girl's scream echoed throughout the shop, "I did everything but flash a neon sign in front of you! It's not my fault you're too deaf to hear me coming..."

"Hey!"

"...and how dare you call me _dumb_, you…you… inconsiderate jerk! I'll have you know…"

Sesshoumaru had been happily busy with an apron around his waist, elbow deep in coffee beans as he sorted, cataloged, and mixed when the annoying sound of his office phone ringing interrupted his reverie. Making his way over to the noisy device as he wiped his hands, he picked up the receiver.

"Founder's, Sesshoumaru Taisho speaking"

"Taisho-sama, this is Rin Takeda from Sunset Teas."

Her voice had the same effect it had when he last saw her. His instincts caused his senses to immediately sharpen and he became entirely focused on her. In the back of his brain, he began to recognize a pattern.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you sir, but…"

The sounds of shouting and cutlery being thrown in the background interrupted her.

"_Dammit bitch, would you_….** _stop that_!**" Inuyasha's brash voice echoed through the receiver and Sesshoumaru felt a headache begin to form.

"_What did you just call me_?!" a female voice screeched and the DaiYoukai had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"I think your presence would be helpful here, sir." Rin's voice was much softer and soothing to his abused ears. He was oddly pleased by the sound.

"_I'm serious, bitch if you don't stop throwing things…"_

"_That's IT!"_

The female's screeching turned to chanting and Sesshoumaru could tell that it was time to intervene.

"I'll be right there"

The click of the phone as it settled on its cradle was only heard by the coffee beans as the Western Lord's considerable speed was utilized to its fullest.

It took seconds for him to arrive at the tea shop. The only obstacle slowing him down was the glass doors of the shop that smoothly opened at his hand. The sight that met his eyes was one he'd never forget.

Every patron had their gaze fixed on the Hanyou and Miko facing each other across from a table. Anger and resentment clouded each expression as they both stood ready in anticipation of a physical confrontation. The tension was broken by the Miko who shifted her weight slightly and brought her hand up.

"Bitch, don't you dare!" His brother leaped over the table to tackle the Miko, but before Sesshoumaru could even think to move, the furious woman pointed her finger and screamed.

"**SIT!**"

An odd necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed pink with the Miko's power and the Hanyou crashed mid-leap through the table to the floor, creating a crater in the dirt. Sesshoumaru idly thought that the terrarium design of the storefront seemed now to be a genius idea. The faint sound of a door opening and shutting reached his ears before the voice of the High-Priestess Kaede made itself known.

"Apprentice Kagome!"

Said Miko instinctively winced and ducked her head at the authoritative tone before turning to face her mentor.

"What do ye think ye are doing?" the High Priestess demanded, gesturing to the downed half-Inu climbing out of the crater in the dirt with the assistance of the Miko Rin. Sesshoumaru's attention became immediately divided by the need to listen to what was being said and his sudden irritation that the girl was fussing over his brother.

"I can explain…" Kagome began but was cut off by the elder Miko.

"Thy explanation is unnecessary Kagome. These old eyes can see perfectly well what has happened and I am very disappointed in ye. I know ye have long struggled with ye temper but this is inexcusable," Kaede turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed low to the DaiYoukai, "Please accept my apologies for the appalling behavior of my apprentice, my Lord…"

"There is no apology necessary Lady Kaede. It would seem your apprentice was provoked." Sesshoumaru did not look at the Elder Priestess but leveled his narrowed gaze at his brother who ducked his head sheepishly under the non-verbal reprimand.

"I thank ye for thy understanding, still…"

"Sensei Kaede, Lord Sesshoumaru is correct," Rin's sweet voice interrupted, "He attacked her first."

Rin had not stopped using her hands to clear the dust and debris from Inuyasha and the fact added to Sesshoumaru's mounting frustration with the situation.

"Inuyasha." The name was not spoken loudly but the subsonic growl that the humans could not hear made the word a command, and the Hanyou understood it perfectly.

_Is this true?_

His brother's ears flattened to his head and he refused to meet the Elder Inu's gaze.

"Keh, Sneaky wench shouldn't have surprised me like that," the recalcitrant answer was all Sesshoumaru needed to hear.

The energy of said wench suddenly spiked in indignation at Inuyasha's statement and she opened her mouth to defend herself but a glare and soft growl from Sesshoumaru cut off her retaliation. Her aura softened and she bowed her head in Immediate recognition of the order for silence, despite the method of delivery.

Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to his brother and he allowed his Youki to swell with his disapproval and dominance. The crowd surrounding and observing the scene quickly took a step back and the three Miko's reiki flared in defense. Though strangely enough, Rin's felt more comforting than anything and his budding anger cooled in response. Sesshoumaru found the reaction curious but put it aside to focus his attention on his now visibly squirming brother. Letting out a quiet chuff, the order in his native tongue was clear.

_Follow._

Allowing his Youki to subside, he nodded his head to the three Mikos and turned to exit.

"Wait, Milord," Rin's soft voice rang loudly in the stillness and he paused to turn slightly and look at her.

She stepped forward and gestured to Inuyasha

"The Kotodama necklace, My Lord. Lady Kagome should…"

"Leave it"

Several gasps of surprise followed his command and then,

"What the hell? Sesshoumaru…!" the half-demon protested but another growl cut him off.

"Inuyasha's inattention and loss of self-control are no one's fault but his own and he will bear the consequences of it."

Sesshoumaru had to work really, really hard to keep the smug grin off his face at Inuyasha's gobsmacked expression. His little brother had always been rash. This wasn't the first time The Lord of the Western Lands had been called to deal with the aftermath of his brother's temper. It was, however, the first time the consequences were this…amusing. He doubted he would ever forget the sight of Inuyasha being slammed into the ground by the much smaller angry female.

"Are ye certain this is the course of action ye wish to take?" Lady Kaede asked stepping forward once again.

The lord of the Western lands raised his eyebrow at her and turned to leave. He would not repeat himself. She bowed to his back in acknowledgment of his silent answer.

"Then know this. Since Lady Kagome was the one to place the restraint on thy brother, only she will be able to remove it. Once the sun sets on this day, it can only be done when she truly feels the protection is no longer necessary."

"oh, come on! I wasn't gonna hurt her…!" Inuyasha's whine was cut off by his irritated brother

"Understood" Sesshoumaru directed his glance at the Hanyou, "Come"

The Miko Rin had positioned herself next to the door and now held it open for them.

As Sesshoumaru passed by her he heard a faintly whispered

"Thank you for coming, my lord"

For some reason, he couldn't quite place, Sesshoumaru felt…pleased by her gratitude and paused.

"You are welcome"

Her answering smile was even more pleasing and the image of her like that stayed with him for several days after.


End file.
